Instant Insanity
by craztwinsKK
Summary: What do you get when you come across two crazy twins, two packs of markers, a well, and the loves of their lives? One greatly screwed up story!


Kiako: hello people! Kayo and I have decided to teem up our cat and wolf writing power just to annoy you people! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahhhhhhhhhahahahahhahahahhahahahah…

Kayo: I like green and hats! I like green hats!

Kiako: on with the annoyance!

(We use exclamation marks a lot)

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha (Kiako and Kayo: Damn.)

Kayo: Now we can't forget my legendary line!

And on with the story.

* * *

"Come on, Kayo! I want to go in this store!" Kiako said very loudly, causing many stares as she dragged her sister to a Japanese tourist shop.

"I hope they have hats!" Kayo said. Kiako had made the mistake of giving her a cookie. Now she was high on sugar. "I like hats!"

"Of course you do. Now on to the cheap knickknacks!" Kiako said. _I want ice cream._ She thought.

"Hmmm…what an interesting shop." Kayo said in a British accent. She was having one of those bursts of smartness. (Is that even a word?) "I do believe it is set up in a nice fashion. The design makes the room look larger." Pause. "I like hats!"

"Your have'n another one of those stupid smart attacks aren't you?" Kiako asked, giving her sister one of those oh-no-not-again looks.

"I don't know what you're talk'n about." Kayo replied, then went to search for her favorite object: hats.

Kiako immediately started looking for shiny objects. She soon found a stand of necklaces, bracelets, and other pretty things. Two small silver chains with light pink shards of some weird kind of crystal hanging in the middle caught her eye and she snatched them up to show Kayo.

"KAYOO!" Kiako yelled at the top of her lungs. At least half of the people there glared at her.

"Yah?" Kayo asked, seemingly popping out of nowhere, as usual. Kiako jumped before holding up her prize to Kayo. "Sparkly!" Kayo screeched in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes very sparkly." Kiako said staring at the jewels on the necklaces. They became entranced for some odd reason and started to drool like monkeys.

"Pretty colors." Kayo said. Then grabbed them from Kiako's hand. "Mine!"

"Are you going to buy those or just fight over them all day?" A man asked from behind them.

Kiako turned to look at him. "We haven't decided yet." She said.

"Mine! They're all mine!" Kayo screamed as she pet the necklaces. "My precious. My precious."

Kiako sweat dropped. "We'll take them." She told the man. _I will never give Kayo a cookie again._ Kiako thought.

--------Later that Day--------

"Look it sparkles in the sun." Kiako said as she held up her newly acquired necklace. The jewel sparkled with a thousand colors.

Kayo stared at it then yelled, "I blind! I'm blind!"

**Thud! **

Kayo ran into an ally and then ran into a trashcan. "Ewww…banana peal." Kayo said from under a pile of trash.

Kiako just kept walking. "She is not my sister. She is not my sister." She mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah I am." Kayo said from behind Kiako making her jump again.

Kiako turned to Kayo. "I-I-I thought you were buried in trash."

"I was. Wanna smell?" Kayo asked holding out an arm.

Kiako pushed it away. "No thanks." Kiako told Kayo. _I would probably die._

_Hats. Hats. Hats. Hats! Hats! Hats! HATS! _Kayo thought. (The real Kayo: That is so me!)

"Hey look Kayo, stairs! Race you to the top!" Kiako said, jumping onto the first step as her sister grinned and followed. They were soon at the top and out of breath. Kiako had won (Kiako: haha!).

"Wow." Kayo said, looking around to find two buildings, a very large tree, and the fattest cat she had ever seen in her life. "Hey blondie! Lets go check out the hut!" Kayo said as Kiako fumed.

"I told you not to call me blondie!" Kiako yelled, pulling her favorite mini bat out of her backpack and chasing Kayo across the sandy yard.

"Hahaha!" Kayo laughed as she ran from the enraged bat-holding girl. She darted towards the small building and slid through the already open door.

Kiako followed and looked around. "Well this is weird. Who puts a well in a building?" she asked Kayo.

"I don't know, maybe its special." Kayo answered. "Look, I can balance on the edge!" She said as she climbed onto the side of the well and held her arms out for balance.

"Don't act like you're the only one who could do that." Kiako said and proceeded to climb up beside Kayo.

"Lets make this more challenging! Try doing this!" Kayo said as she began to hop on one foot. But, being the Kayo she is, slipped. "Ahhh!" Kayo yelled as she started to fall. Kiako grabbed Kayo's wrist trying to pull her back up, but ended up falling in behind her. Bright multicolored lights engulfed them as they fell.

**Thud! **

Kiako landed on top of Kayo then groaned. "What the hell just happened?" Kiako asked.

"I don't now but lets do it again!" Kayo answered.

"How 'bout we don't and say we did." Kiako suggested.

They heard the call of a bird and the rustle of leaves in the wind. "Since when do they grow trees in huts?" Kiako asked, looking up to see clear blue skies and colorful birds doing figure eights. "Come on, let's check it out." Kiako said as she started to climb up the vines that grew down the side of the well.

"Just keep climbing. Just keep climbing. Just keep climbing, climbing, climbing. What do we do? We climb, climb, climb." Kayo sung as she climbed the vines underneath Kiako.

"Will you just shut up?" Kiako yelled at Kayo.

"Nope." Came the reply.

As Kiako and Kayo climbed out of the well they gasped. They were in the middle of a huge forest. There was wildlife everywhere.

"Where the hell are we?" Kiako shouted making every bird in a five mile radius fly into the air.

Kayo's brain clicked again. "It appears we are in a forest in feudal Japan."

Kiako looked at Kayo. "And you figured that out how?"

Kayo's brain switched again. "Figured out what?" She asked.

Kiako did an anime fall. _She's hopeless._ Kiako thought. "Never mind." Kiako said as she spotted a huge tree. "Hey Kayo, race you to the top of that tree!" Kiako shouted as she pointed at the tree.

"You're on!" Kayo shouted back as she ran for the tree. Kiako ran after her.

So they climbed and they climbed and they climbed. Pop. Kayo's head emerged from the top of the tree. Then Kiako's.

"I win! I win!" Kayo sung.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up!" Kiako told her. Kayo whimpered. _She's like a frick'n animal._ Kiako thought.

"Tornado at 2 O'clock!" Kayo yelled as she pointed East. Kiako followed her finger. Sure enough there was a tornado coming from the east going west.

"Wow." Kiako said. "COOL!" She looked in the direction that the tornado was going in. "Ok, am I the only one who sees the person with silver hair?" Kiako asked her sister.

"It looks more blue to me." Kayo said, tilting her head to the side.

"Its silver."

"Blue."

"Silver!"

"Blue!"

"SILVER!"

"BLUE!"

Pop!

"Watcha doin' up here?" A kid said from between Kayo and Kiako. The kid had orangeish-brown hair tied up in a blue bow, and big bright green eyes. As the girls looked closer, they noticed the kid had a tan tail and pointed ears.

"Its an elf! GRAB IT!" Kiako yelled, lunging at the horrified kid. She grabbed it by the tail before it could scurry down the tree to safety.

"It's so cute!" Kayo shrieked, pinching the poor kid's cheeks as Kiako held it. "Let me hold it!" Kayo said as she reached for it.

"KAGOME! HELP!" The kid yelled at the top of its little lungs.

"Did you hear something Inuyasha?" A girl's voice came from below.

"Nope." Came the bored reply.

"Inuyasha, help me find Shippo!" The girl said threateningly.

"Why should I?" The boy's voice said defiantly.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" the girl yelled.

An 'umf!' and a 'thud' were heard at the same time.

"STOP ARGUING AND HELP ME!" The elf-thing screeched from Kiako's hold.

"Ow." Kiako and Kayo said at the same time as the covered their ears. Kiako accidentally dropped the elf-thingy as she covered her ears. It scurried down the tree.

"You dropped it!" Kayo yelled. "And I never got to hold it!"

"Oh just shut up and come on!" Kiako yelled as she went to climb down the tree. Unfortunately so did Kayo.

**Bam!**

"Damn it!" Kiako screamed as they fell down the tree.

"WEEEEE!" Kayo yelled.

**Thud! **

"Get off damn it!"

**Squish!**

"Kagome help!"

Kiako and Kayo were fortunate enough to land on two peoples…almost.

"Get off me wench!" The man Kiako had landed on screamed. He had white/silver hair and were those…dog ears?

"Who you calling…ooooh, fuzzy!" Kiako yelled as she grabbed the man's ears. She yanked them and yanked them. "T-they're real?" She said as she fell off the man.

"Really?" Kayo asked as she sat on the elf-thingy.

"Yeah they're real! Now you yank on them again and I'll kill you!" The man said as he brushed off his clothes.

Kiako smiled. "He violent. I LIKE 'IM!" She announced.

His eye twitched as he glared at her. He was about to speak when out of nowhere Kayo yelled. "I caught the elf!" She yelled as she held him up by the armpits. "It's so cute!" She hugged it. "I shall name you elfy. And you shall be mine. You shall be my elfy. ELFY!" She yelled.

"Kayo, let go of the elf!" Kiako said sternly.

"Why?" She whined.

"Who are you people! I'm not an elf, whatever that is! Let me go!" The 'elf' yelled, on the verge of tears.

"Me am Kayo!" Kayo said loudly, sticking her finger into the air. When the girl, guy, and kid all looked confused, Kiako explained.

"She just had a cookie. Her name is Kayo. She's my sister. Twin, to be exact. I'm Kiako." Kiako said. Kayo yawned.

"This is boring!" She said.

"Let me go!" the kid yelled again. Kayo finally dropped it and it raced over to the girl it called Kagome. It began to cry into her shoulder.

"Oh, its ok Shippo." She cooed softly to the shivering elf-thingy.

"Ok,wetoldyouwhowearenowwhoareyou?" Kayo asked so quickly that even Kiako could barely understand her. (Translation: Ok, we told you who we are now who are you?)

"Who are you?" Kiako asked after Kayo's little outburst.

"I'm Kagome, this is Shippo, and that is Inuyasha." The girl with raven-black hair said as she motioned first to herself, then to her arms, and finally to the guy with doggy ears.

"What are you, if you aren't an elf?" Kiako asked Shippo.

"I'm a fox demon!" Shippo announced proudly.

"I like hats!" (guess who.) Everyone just stared at Kayo as if she were insane. Kiako merely shook her head. She was used to this.

"Let me guess, if she's a fox demon," Kiako said, pointing to Shippo, "Then you must be a dog demon." She continued, moving to point at Inuyasha.

"You guessed it." Inuyasha said dully.

"I'm a boy!" Shippo yelled, still crying.

Kayo looked at Shippo. "Then what's with the bow? Hm? Hm? Hm?" Kayo asked.

"It keeps the hair out of my face!" He wailed.

"Oh. Don't cry my elfy!" Kayo yelled as she grabbed Shippo out of Kagome's arms. She spun around with him in her arms. Then she got dizzy and ran into a tree, dropping Shippo. He ran over to Kagome again, and clung to her leg.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Kiako laughed. "That's the second time today!"

"What do you mean second time?" Kagome asked. Kiako was about to answer but was interrupted.

"Hello little brother." A cold voice said from behind Kiako. She spun around and squealed. He was so cool! It was the silver-haired man she had seen from the top of the big tree. He wearing all white and had amber eyes. He also wore armor and…

"FLUFFY!" Kiako screamed. He had the fluffiest, poofiest, softest-looking boa-tail thingy over his shoulder. Kiako proceeded to tackle it.

The silver-haired man (Kayo: I still say it was blue!) was a bit surprised by her action, but didn't let it show on his face. Instead he spun, sending her into the tree next to Kayo.

"Touch me again human and I'll kill you." The man said.

"Hey, that hurt! Meanie!" Kiako said, prying herself from the Kiako-shaped dent in the tree.

"My turn! My turn!" Kayo screamed as she attacked the fluffy.

"My lord! Your under attack!" A green little thing had entered the clearing and was now crying out to the man in white. It pulled out a stick with two faces popping out of it.

"Holy shit!" Kiako yelled as the ugly staff spit out fire at her sister and the fluffy guy. Kayo jumped out of the way in time, but sir fluffy wasn't that lucky.

"I smell burnt dog." Kayo commented.

"JAKEN!" The now fried fluffy-dude yelled.

"I'm sorry m'lord!" Jaken apologized, panicking.

"AND YOU!" Mr. White-gone-black shouted, spinning around and pointing at Kayo.

"I'll be going now." Kayo said, then shot out into the woods beyond. She laughed and looked behind her. "Fun, fun, fu…"

**Wham!**

Kayo didn't get to finish her sentence before she ran into something soft and warm. She backed up and looked at what she had run into. It was a startled man. He had midnight black hair pulled into a ponytail, blue eyes, and pointed ears.

"Oh cool another elf!" Kayo screamed as she tackled him.

"Get the hell off me!" The elf yelled as he pushed her off and stood up.

_Wait is that a…no way! Cool!_ "You're wearing a fluffy skirt!" Kayo screamed as she stood up. "First an elf that looks like a girl! Now an elf that wears a skirt! This place is as crazy as I am!"

The man looked confused then angry. "It's not a skirt! It's a pelt!" He yelled.

"No silly. It's a skirt." Kayo said rocking on her heels.

"It's a pelt!" The man yelled back.

"Skirt!"

"Pelt!"

"Skirt!"

"Pelt!"

"Pelt!"

"Skirt!" The man yelled.

"Got yah!" Kayo yelled as she pointed at him and laughed. The man growled. Then something caught Kayo's eye. "You've got a tail!" She yelled and pulled on it.

The man yelped. "Let go damn it!" He yelled.

"Who are you, anyway?" Kayo asked, dodging fists of fury. "I'm Kayo!" She said as he gave up on punching her.

_At least she let go of my tail._ He thought. "The name's Koga, Leader of the Eastern wolf demon tribe. Never touch my tail again!" he yelled. Kayo stuck her tongue at him then lunged at the tail again. Koga was expecting this, and stepped to the side. Kayo crashed into the bush behind him. Koga snickered. "You really should watch where you're going." He said. Kayo mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'damn you'.

-----With Kiako------

"I think we were forgotten." Kagome said, watching as Jaken was beaten to a pulp by a very angry silver guy as Kiako snuck up on him, hoping to be able to steal the fluffy when he wasn't looking.

"This is getting annoying, SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled. This caused immediate silence and stillness.

"What do you want, weak half-breed?" Sesshomaru said, holding Kiako's hair so she couldn't grab his fuzz-thing. She started to struggle madly.

"Let go of my hair!" Kiako yelled, clawing at his wrist.

"No one tells this Sesshomaru what to do." Sesshomaru said in a low and threatening voice.

"I just did, what are yah gonna do about it?" Kiako asked, raising her eyebrows.

_Man, she has spunk. _Sesshomaru thought.

_I'm gonna die, aren't I? _Kiako asked herself.

_Probably._ An annoying little voice that Kiako called Pix replied.

_Who asked you?_

_You did._

_Shut up!_

_Make me!_

"Fine I will!" Kiako said out loud. "Oops." She said when she received many questioning stares.

-------With Kayo------

After a while Koga noticed Kayo was stuck in the bush. He sighed and put his hand in the bush to help her out. Kayo grabbed Koga's hand and pulled him in the bush.

"How do you like it?" She asked him from inside the bush. Koga just growled in response.

"Koga!" Two voices yelled.

"I'm in here with this bozo." Koga called as he climbed out of the bush.

"My name is Kayo!" Kayo yelled still in the bush. "Say it with me. Kkkkk Oooooo."

"Yah that's what you'll be if you don't shut up!" Koga yelled back. (Kayo: Get it? K.O. Knock out.) "Why are you bothering me anyway?" He asked.

"I'm bored and my sister is attacking some blue haired guy." Kayo replied. (Kiako: eye twitches SILVER!)

Koga gave her a scared look. "THERE"S MORE OF YOU?" He asked quite loudly.

"Yep!" Kayo replied smiling.

------With Kiako-----

To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru dropped Kiako. She looked up at him, an amazed look on her face.

"I'm not dead!" Kiako wailed happily, blinking several times. "I wonder where Kayo is." She said, standing up.

"Who's Kayo?" Jaken asked.

"She's my sister!" Kiako said.

"THERE"S MORE OF YOU?" Sesshomaru asked, looking slightly horrified.

"Yep!" Kiako answered, grinning.

* * *

Kayo: Just to let you people know I'm not that crazy.

Kiako: Yes you are!

Kayo: Nah uh!

Sesshy: See ya!

Kiako and Kayo fighting in background

Pix: You guys are crazy! To readers: Review please!


End file.
